Immortel
by Fenice di Venezia
Summary: Petit UA à base de vampires et de magie  Dumbledore n'est pas un gentil . Je l'ai publié sur mon blog mais elle n'a pas été aimé dites moi ce que vous en pensez ! Merci
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

Un homme âgé aux allures de grand-père gâteau posa un bébé empaqueté devant la porte d'une maison de la banlieue de Londres. Il partit laissant le petit seul, lorsqu'il fut loin une silhouette encapuchonnée s'approcha de l'enfant, deux mains se portèrent à la capuche et l'enlevèrent laissant apparaitre le visage d'une femme, cette dernière s'agenouilla près de l'enfant.

_ Jeune Harry Potter voilà que le gentil Dumby t'abandonne après t'avoir fait passé pour un héros, mais là où il se trompe c'est que Tom n'est pas mort loin de là.

La demoiselle prit le petit dans ses bras, celui ci se réveilla et lui offrit un joli sourire de bébé. La belle lui répondit avant de regarder la maison et faire une grimace.

_ Je pense que tu ne m'en voudrais pas te t'emmener !

Le bébé lui tendit ses bras !

_ Non ! Je le savais petit ange.

La miss transplana et se retrouva face à un somptueux château, où elle pénétra elle se rendit dans une chambre où elle déposa le bébé dans un berceau.

_ Dort bien petit ange car demain tu deviendra le prince des vampire ! ,fit-elle en dévoilant ses crocs.

Harry fut transformé en vampire et devint leur prince. La reine Luna, qui l'avait adopté, était la compagne de l'ex mangemort, et nouveau maitre des potions de Poudlard, Séverus Snape. Ils éduquèrent Harry dans les règles de l'art sorcier. Il apprit et réussit le programme des 7 années de Poudlard dès qu'il fut en âge.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapitre 1**_

_9ans et 8 mois plus tard :_

Le petit Harry courrait dans les couloirs du château lorsqu'au détour d'un couloir il percuta un corps et se retrouva sur les fesses.

_ Doucement jeune prince ! Que vous a déjà dit votre mère à ce sujet ? ,fit la douce voix de Ridgel, un vampire du clan.

_ De ne pas courir, désolé Ridgel mais elle voulait me voir rapidement !

_ Pas grave mon prince !

Harry reprit sa route plus calmement pour arriver à la salle du trône et y entrer une fois en avoir reçut l'ordre. Il avança jusqu'au trône où il s'assit sur les genoux de la reine.

_ Tu voulais me voir maman Luna ? ,demanda-t'il hésitant.

_ Oui petit ange ! Comme tu le sais la maison où tu devais aller lorsque je t'ai récupéré est sous surveillance et ils ont reçut une lettre t'étant adressé, comme quoi l'autre fou ne se doute de rien. Bref tu viens de recevoir ta lettre pour aller à Poudlard.

_ Mais maman je connais déjà tout le programme des 7 années !

_ Je sais mon ange mais il le faut et puis tu sera avec Séverus !

_ D'accord maman !

Luna l'embrassa sur le front lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte, elle ordonna d'entrer et Séverus pénétra dans la pièce. Luna lâcha le petit qui se précipita dans les bras du professeur.

_ Papa Séverus ! ,fit-il.

_ Coucou bonhomme tu n'as rendu ta mère folle j'espère !

Il s'approcha et embrassa doucement sa reine.

_ Non c'est bon il est sage tu verra cette année, et toi le glucosé ne s'intéresse pas trop à ce qui ne le regarde pas ?

_ Non il le croit toujours chez les Dursley.

_ Bien ! Le Lord ? ,s'inquiéta Luna.

_ Pour le moment aucunes nouvelles, mais Lucius chercher encore.

_ D'accord je compte sur toi pour plaider la cause de Harry !

_ Oui mon amour !

_ Papa ?

_ Oui petit ange ?

_ Comment on va faire à la rentrée ?

_ Ne t'inquiète pas petit ange rien ne changera du moins en privé en cours je serais ton professeur.

_ Bien papa !

Harry sauta des bras de son père et partit rejoindre Ténébrus son sombral qui se trouvait dans les écuries du château. Il monta sur le dos de son compagnon est partit dans Vampéra la ville entièrement composé de vampires. Ils se baladèrent dans le marché on lui donna quelques fruits, et même un bouquet de roses noires. Lorsqu'il rentra au palais il l'offrit à sa mère adoptive mais qu'il aimait très fort. Luna et Séverus ne lui avaient jamais rien caché de ses parents et de se qui leur était arrivés. Il avait remercié Luna de l'avoir récupéré bien que les vampire puissent avoir des enfants elle et Séverus n'y arrivaient pas, ils avaient donc adoptés Harry grâce à un lien de sang se qui faisait de lui leur enfant de sang. Ses parents l'avaient toujours aidés bien que Séverus soit quasiment toute l'année à Poudlard à chaque vacance il prenait tout son temps pour apprendre l'art des potions et des poisons à Harry.

_1__er__ Septembre voie 9 __3/4_

Harry était en compagnie de sa mère sur le quai, devant lui se trouvait le Poudlard Express, il avait toutes ses fournitures scolaire, celle ci avaient été acheté à Vampéra. Luna le conduisit près d'un couple de gens d'une blondeur extrême bien que la couleur des cheveux de sa mère les dépassait ses cheveux étant argent.

_ Bonjour Lucius ! ,fit Luna.

_ Lady Archelune-Snape.

_ Puis-je confier Harry aux soins de votre fils ?

Harry regarda l'enfant qui se trouvait près de Lady Malfoy, celui ci avait des ressemblances avec son père, il s'inclina respectueusement face au brun.

_ Mon prince.

Les Malfoy étant des vampires connaissaient le couple royal et savaient tout concernant Harry.

_ Bien sur ma reine ce serait un honneur pour mon fils de présenter Harry aux autres.

_ Merci Lucius .

Luna embrassa Harry sur la joue lorsque fut l'heure de partir, celui ci avait les larmes aux yeux car pour la première fois il se retrouvait loin de sa mère.

_ Courage petit prince c'est juste les rôles qui s'inverse au lieu d'être avec moi tu sera avec ton père et pendant les vacances tu reviendra en Roumanie avec ton père.

Ils se séparèrent et Harry partit pour une nouvelle destinée. Durant tout le trajet Drago lui expliqua tout ce qu'il devait savoir sur Poudlard et sur les sorciers d'Angleterre.

_ Harry ? Pourrais-je te demander quelque chose ? ,fit Drago au bout d'un moment.

_ Oui ! Quoi ?

_ Comment tu fais pour te nourrir toi ?

_ Comme vous je crois, je profite des banques de sang vampires.

_ Oh ! Je pensais que c'était différent !

_ Non.

Le reste du trajet fut dans la bonne humeur, lorsque le train s'arrêta ils descendirent pour aller dans les barques que leur indiqua un géant. Pendant la répartition Harry dû repousser les assauts du vieux fou qui essayait de rentrer dans son esprit. Il fut répartit :

« _ Tient donc le fils adoptif de la fille de Salazar, comment va ma chère amie ?,fit le choixpeau_

_Elle va bien, elle vous salue d'ailleurs ! _

_Toujours la même en tout cas pas de doute _

_SERPENTARD !_

Harry regarda son père qui lui sourit, Dumbledore lui fut surprit et contrarié.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapitre 2**_

_7 ans plus tard :_

Harry revient en Roumanie laissant l'Angleterre s'occuper de ses problèmes. En effet Tom Jeudusort alias Voldemort était revenu à la vie durant la première année d'Harry. L'Ordre du Phénix ( ou ordre du Pioupiou selon Luna ) s'était reformé, mettant Harry au premier plan de la guerre faisant croire à Tom qu'il était le seul à pouvoir le tuer. Voldemort essaya en vain de tuer Harry si bien que Luna décida, sans laisser le choix au glucosé, de mettre Harry à l'école de sorcellerie de Roumanie, du moins officiellement, officieusement Harry passa son temps au château à apprendre à se battre comme un vampire et à nouer des liens avec d'autres clans de créatures des ténèbres.

Harry avait passé avec succès ses examens par correspondance, il attendait donc l'émissaire du Lord qui tient absolument à rencontrer la reine des vampires. Le petit brun bailla et constata que l'envoyé de Voldemort était en retard, soudain un homme d'une vingtaine d'années apparut devant lui.

_ Harry Potter ! ,fit l'inconnu.

Avant qu'Harry ne puisse réagir il se retrouva avec une baguette sur le cou, un grondement retentit et l'inconnu se retrouva prisonnier dans les bras de Luna et les crocs de cette dernière sur le cou.

_ Premièrement Tom lorsque l'on vient en personne on l'annonce à ses hôtes et deuxièmement mon fils n'est pas la deuxième personne de la prophétie, maintenant tu enlève ta baguette de sa gorge, (sans jeux de mot pervers).

Tom baissa sa baguette et Luna le lâcha, Harry se précipita dans ses bras. La belle regarda sévèrement Tom avant de lui faire signe de les suivre. Ils se rendirent dans la salle du trône où Luna s'installa et Harry s'assit sur celui de son père. Tom fronça les sourcils.

_ Je te l'ai dis il est mon fils, ainsi que celui de mon roi Séverus Snape, et oui il a réussit là où tu as échoué. Pour en revenir à Harry je l'ai récupéré lorsque Dumby l'a déposé chez les Dursley.

_ Tu dis ton fils mais il s'agit de celui des Potter !

_ Non Tom il s'agit du mien et de celui de Séverus, seulement Dumby trouvait cela immonde et m'a enlevé mon enfant du ventre pour l'implanter dans celui de Lily, créant ainsi une fausse prophétie.

_ Je n'en revient pas c'est horrible !

_ C'est Dumbledore ! Maintenant qu'est-ce qui t'amène?

_ L'immortalité Luna et encore une fois la participation des vampires dans la guerre !

_ Pour ce que l'on a récolté la dernière fois ? Tu es mignon Tom mais j'ai pas vraiment envie d'accéder à ta deuxième requête.

_ Luna je t'en prie pour te venger de l'autre citronné !

_ Tom tu veux aussi te venger et crois moi si je l'avais en face de moi il ne te resterait pas grand chose pour t'amuser !

_ S'il te plait Luna !

_ Qu'est-ce que les vampires gagnent en y participant ?

_ Leur liberté, la possibilité de pouvoir revenir en Angleterre comme les Malfoy !

_ Laisse moi y réfléchir !

_ Mais attends tu veux bien me transformer en vampire ?

Luna rit !

_ Oui mais n'en abuse pas ! Tu sera soumis à nos lois et tu me sera inférieur tu te sens près à ça ?

_ Oui Luna !

_ Je laisse à Harry le soin de te transformer il est assez puissant sans l'être trop ! Si je te transformais tu mourrais.

_ Bien ma reine.

Harry conduisit Tom dans la chambre qui devait être pour l'émissaire du Lord, la chambre de celui ci était verte et argent et comportait une salle d'eau. Tom regarda les lieux fasciné, il avait toujours adoré l'art des vampires pour la décoration.

_ Je vous transformerais à la tombée de la nuit. ,lança Harry froidement.

_ Attends ! ,fit le Lord en le voyant partir.

_ Quoi ? ,fit Harry toujours froidement.

_ J'aurais voulu qu'on reparte sur un bon pied.

_ Pourquoi faire ? Je vous revois ce soir !

Harry partit laissant Tom seul dans sa chambre.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Chapitre 3**_

_Le soir _

Harry arriva dans la chambre de Tom, celui ci était assit sur son lit.

_ Êtes-vous prêt ? ,demanda le petit brun.

_ Oui !

_ Allongez-vous sur le lit !

Tom s'exécuta, Harry s'assit à côté de lui avant de le recouvrir de son corps pour atteindre son cou.

_ La morsure n'est pas douloureuse en elle même c'est la transformation qui l'est un peu plus.

Tom dégagea son cou, Harry y passa sa langue, faisant frissonner le plus grand, avant de planter ses crocs dans la gorge de l'autre et boire le sang qui en sortait. Il l'aspira jusqu'à laisser Tom aux portes de la mort, lorsque cela fut fait il fit boire son sang au brun à partir d'une entaille faite au poignet. Lorsque Tom eut assez bu Harry enleva son poignet et allongea le futur vampire, celui se contorsionna de douleur la transformation faisant son œuvre. Le plus jeune resta près de lui durant sa transformation, il sourit lorsqu'il vit Tom s'émerveiller il est vrai que la vision du monde par un vampire est indescriptible c'est comme demander au ciel ce qu'il voit ( citation de Louis dans « entretient avec un vampire » ).

_ Doucement vous êtes encore assez faible.

Harry lui tendit une verre de sang, Tom le prit et l'avala avec délectation.

_ Vous connaissez les consignes, pas de meurtres pour se nourrir, les banques du sangs vampires sont là pour ça.

_ Bien ! Harry ? Pourrait-on repartir sur de bonnes bases ?

_ Pourquoi pas !

_ Je suis désolé pour James et Lily Potter !

_ Ce n'était pas mes parents, vous m'avez aidez en m'offrant la possibilité de rencontrer mes vrais parents ! Je vous en remercie d'ailleurs mais le jeune homme contre lequel vous vous êtes battus n'était pas moi je ne suis pas vraiment un survivant je suis juste la victime de la folie de Dumbledore.

_ Où étais-tu pendant ces 6 dernières années ?

_ Ici ! Ma mère m'a éduqué elle m'a aidé à suivre les cours par correspondance.

_ Je vois ! Luna a toujours été généreuse avec les autres quitte à se prendre des claques par certaines personnes. Elle m'a énormément aidé fut un temps elle a essayé de faire confiance à l'autre glucosé.

_ Mais lorsqu'il s'est rendu compte que j'étais enceinte il m'a enlevé l'enfant du ventre pour l'implanter dans celui de Lily ! ,fit la voix de Luna à la porte.

_ Maman ! , s'exclama Harry, il se précipita dans les bras de celle ci.

_ Ça va joli ange ? ,demanda la belle.

_ Oui, quoi qu'un peu fatigué.

_ Normal, le faite de transformer un humain en vampire est éprouvant vous devriez dormir, l'un comme l'autre.

_ Bien ! ,firent les deux bruns.

Luna sortit en compagnie d'Harry après avoir salués Tom, la reine accompagna son fils jusqu'à sa chambre. Ils s'installèrent sur le lit ou dans le lit pour Harry. La belle argenté caressa le visage de son fils.

_ Comment trouve tu Tom ?

_ Il fera un bon vampire !

_ Je parle comme compagnon !

_ Il serait extra !

_ J'espère que vous saurez vous aider mutuellement !

_ Que veux tu dire maman ?

_ Il est ton compagnon ! J'arrive à voir les âmes sœurs c'est pour ça que j'ai rapidement trouvé ton père.

_ Bien maman !

_ Je pensais, si tu le veux bien sur, que tu pourrais conduire les troupes de vampires que je laisse à disposition de Tom ! ,dit innocemment Luna sachant que son fils n'attendait que ça depuis longtemps.

_ Maman tu dis ça pour plaisanter ? ,fit Harry surpris.

_ J'en ai l'air ?

_ Non ! Oh ! Maman merci j'attends ça depuis tellement longtemps !

_ Je sais mon cœur il est temps que tu vole de tes propres ailes !

Harry serra sa mère dans ses bras, il savait que c'était très dur pour Luna de le laisser partir. Il aimait beaucoup sa mère et se promit d'être digne d'elle et de son compagnon, il se promit aussi de venger Luna de Dumbledore.

_ Je te laisse mon ange ! Bonne nuit !

_ Bonne nuit maman.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

_Deux mois plus tard :_

Harry se trouvais dans une des chambres du manoir Jeudusort, il s'ennuyait ferme, bien qu'il soit capitaine d'une armée de vampire, Tom ne le voulait pas dans sa salle de réunion. Le jeune vampire prenait son mal en patience, se disant qu'il pourrait faire ses preuves pendant la bataille que le veuille Tom ou pas. La porte s'ouvrit laissant passer le Lord, Harry qui se trouvait dos à la porte fit face à l'arrivant.

_ Vous voulez ? ,demanda-t'il.

_ Vous parler de la bataille contre le vieux fou!

_ Oh ? Vous voulez m'en parler maintenant ?

_ Et bien oui ! Je pense avoir besoin de vous je suis dans l'impasse pour certaines choses !

_ Oh ! Et bien il aurait fallu que vous me laissiez assister à vos réunions maintenant je ne suis pas enclin à vous aider alors débrouillez vous seul ! Mes vampires et moi allons changer d'endroit, on se sent un peu à l'étroit ici et un peu inutile. Bon chance Lord Voldemort !

Harry sortit de la pièce et retrouva sa horde de vampires, ils sortirent la tête haute et prirent la direction du manoir que la famille Archelune possédais en Angleterre. Le petit brun, à l'aide de Lucius, planifia une attaque complémentaire à celle de Tom, comme il l'aurait fait avec le Lord.

Plusieurs semaines passèrent avant que le Lord ne lance son attaque sur Poudlard, Harry avait rallié les créatures des ténèbres, peuplant la forêt, à leur cause et alors que le Lord était en fâcheuse position,le jeune vampire et ses alliés attaquèrent les troupes de la « Lumière », les vampires à cheval sur des Sombrals et les autres créatures à leur côté. Cette attaque fut digne de figurer dans un film de chevalerie, en effet les cavaliers percèrent une entré dans les défenses ennemis laissant les mangemorts s'occuper du reste. Harry arriva devant Dumbledore celui ci ne vit rien venir et en perdit la tête ! ( Au sens littéral bien sur le figuré on la savait déjà ^^) Harry arriva près de Lucius, celui ci s'inclina devant lui.

_ Mon Prince ! Merci pour votre aide !

Le Lord arriva près d'eux furieux.

_ Je croyais que nous avions convenu avec votre mère que je serais celui qui tuerais le vieux chnoque.

_ Hey ! Vous étiez où pendant le combat ? A l'arrière du front non ? Alors faite pas suer ! ,fit Harry. De plus vous êtes un vampire dans basse catégorie et je reste le Prince, le respect que vous devez à ma mère vous me le devez ! Même en étant mon compagnon , rajouta-t-il plus bas mais Lucius entendit.

Harry partit du front pour retrouver ses vampires, toute sa troupe était au complet.

_ Bravo les gars vous avez fait du bon boulot ! On rentre au manoir.

La troupe se mit en marche pour rejoindre leur habitat où les attendait Luna, les soldats s'inclinèrent devant leur reine.

_ Harry vous l'a surement dis mais bravo à tous les forces de Dumbledore sont mises à mal et le Lord et ses trouves ont la voie libre pour atteindre le ministère.

Le Lord arriva accompagné de Lucius et Séverus, celui ci s'approcha de son épouse et de son fils pour les enlacer.

_ Tom tu n'a plus besoin de nos services nous partons donc ! ,fit Luna. 

Harry acquiesça difficilement mais son compagnon l'ignorant il préférait repartir et refaire sa vie en solitaire laissant Tom faire sa vie.

_ Attend Luna ! ,fit Tom. J'aurais besoin que Harry reste auprès de moi !

_ Pourquoi faire l'exposer comme un trophée ? Certainement pas et puis on vas le laisser choisir !

_ Je repars avec mes parents ! Tom vous m'avez ignoré pendant tout mon séjour alors maintenant je m'en vais.

Luna acquiesça et tendit son bras à Harry celui ci le prit et ils partirent pour la Transylvanie. Là bas Harry expliqua tout à ses parents ceux ci le serrèrent dans leurs bras le consolant tendrement. Le petit brun partit avec son sombral dans les plaines enneigées, l'animal adorait ces moment avec son propriétaire surtout lorsqu'il sentait que le cœur de son maitre souffrait. La monture ralentit doucement d'elle même avant, lorsqu'elle fut à l'arrêt, de tourner sa tête vers son ami.

_ Excuse moi Ténébrus, le cœur n'y est pas je sais mais j'ai laissé mon compagnon en Angleterre. C'était pas la meilleure des idées mais il me faisait souffrir.

Ténébrus souffla doucement pour soutenir Harry, celui ci rit.

_ Allez on rentre !

Le sombral se cabra avant de partir ventre à terre en direction de la ville, pour le plus grand bonheur de son cavalier.


	6. Chapter 5

_**Chapitre 5**_

_Quelques jours plus tard:_

Harry arriva dans la salle du trône et se statufia à l'entrée, en effet Tom se trouvait là parlant avec Luna. La miss sentit la présence de son fils et se tourna vers lui suivit par Tom.

_ Harry justement c'est toi que je voulais voir !,dit le Lord.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ J'aimerais m'excuser de la manière dont je t'ai traité durant ton séjour en Angleterre.

_ Si vous le dites Lord Voldemort ! ,fit Harry sarcastique. Pourtant j'ai crus comprendre que vous ne vous excusez jamais, et puis vous êtes différents lorsque vous êtes ici, en Angleterre vous êtes imbu de vous même vous traitez les autres comme des moins que rien. Certes vous ne seriez pas le seigneur des Ténèbres sans ça mais quand même. Vous êtes excusez.

Harry partit laissant sa mère et Tom dans la salle. Le brun se tourna vers la reine.

_ Il ne connais pas toute l'histoire ?

_ Non, je vais lui parler.

Luna rejoignit son fils dans les écuries où il s'occupait de Ténébrus.

_ Mon ange ? , appela t'elle.

_ Oui maman !

_ J'ai quelque chose a t'expliquer. Il y a quelques années j'ai aidé Tom lorsqu'il était en difficulté. Depuis ce jour il a énormément de respect pour le peuple vampire. Il m'a permit de connaître ton père. Quand au fait qu'il se soumet si facilement à mes ordres viens de nos années de différences, je suis âgée de 10 mille ans .

_ 10 mille ans ! Mais cela fait de toi la première vampire au monde alors !

_ Oui mon ange d'où le respect que Tom me porte de part mon âge que par mon statut.

_ Que fait-il ici au faite ?

_ Il est venu me demander ta main mais je te laisse choisir ! , fit Luna en souriant avant de partir.

Harry regarda Ténébrus.

_ Que dois-je faire selon toi ?

Le sombral posa son museau sur la poitrine d'Harry, le petit brun rit.

_ Okay je dois écouter mon cœur.

_ Concernant quoi ? ,fit une voix bien connut

_ Par rapport à la proposition que vous avez fait à ma mère.

_ Et …. ?

_ Et ….. je ne vois pas pourquoi je refuserais mon compagnon.

_ Cela veux dire que …..?

_ Que j'accepte votre proposition Lord Voldemort alias Tom Jeudusort Seigneur des Ténèbres et futur Prince des Vampires.

Tom sauta de joie et prit Harry dans ses bras le souleva du sol pour l'embrasser.

_ Et bah voilà qu'ils sont mignons nos deux princes ! ,fit Luna qui était au bras de Séverus.

_ Luna, Séverus ! Ma Reine, et même si j'ai un peu de mal à le dire, MON ROI, j'aimerais que vous m'autoriseriez à épouser votre fils ?

_ Hum, je sais pas... , Luna regarda Harry. Il te mérite au moins ?

Harry éclata de rire avant d'embrasser Tom sur les lèvres. Celui ci le serra contre lui.

_ Oui même si j'aime pas toutes ses méthodes.

_ Alors Tom mon fils peut-être à toi .

_ Merci ma reine.

_ Pas touche avant le mariage !

_ Mais Luna ! ,s'exclama le Lord outré.

_ C'est la règle Chouchou. ,fit Luna fataliste.

_ Tom on aura pas long à attendre !

_ Pourquoi Harry ?

_ Les mariages ont lieux pendant les lunes rousses !

_ Mes c'est tous les 10 ans ! ,s'exclama Tom.

_ Bah ! En faite c'est demain !

Tom regarda Harry surpris.

_ Mais comment vous allez vous y prendre pour préparer un mariage en si peu de temps ?

_ On gère la situation très cher ! ,fit Luna. Toi tu file en Angleterre et nous on s'occupe de tout ici .

Séverus attrapa un Tom surpris en Angleterre.

Désolée mes poussins j'arrête ici !

Mariage et lemon à venir !

Comme j'aime le dire la patience est une vertu !

Fenice


	7. Chapter 6 et épilogue

_**Chapitre 6**_

_Le lendemain matin ( très tôt) Transylvanie._

Luna et Harry se trouvaient dans la chambre de ce dernier, la reine ajustait la tenue de son fils.

_ Maman une chose me tracasse.

_ Laquelle mon ange ?

_ Tu es la fille de Salazar le choixpeau me l'a dis, alors ça fait de moi et de Tom des gens de la même famille ?

_ Non pas réellement, mes vrai parents étaient des égyptiens, j'ai été mordue par une chauve-souris contaminée par un virus encore inconnu aujourd'hui ( par les sorciers comme les humains) et je me suis retrouvé à me nourrir de sang et de nourriture humaine mais je ne supportais pas la lumière du jour. La prêtresse du temple m'a ensorcelé, à la mort de mes parents, je suis resté pendant 9000 ans sous l'aspect d'une fillette de 10 ans. À l'époque des fondateurs j'ai rencontrer Salazar qui m'a adopté. D'où le faite que le choixpeau t'est parlé de moi, tu n'es pas lié à Tom sauf dans quelques heures.

_ Bien maman.

Les deux continuèrent à préparer la cérémonie, la salle du trône fut mise aux couleurs des deux mariés, violet et noir pour les Archelune-Snape, ainsi que vert et argent pour Tom. Luna embrassa son fils sur la joue avant de le laisser finir de se préparer.

_Même jour midi Angleterre._

Tom tournait en rond depuis une heure fou d'inquiétude, et si Harry ne voulait plus de lui ? Et s'il n'était pas à la hauteur car après tout il n'avait eut que des conquêtes d'un soir. Séverus regardais le Lord tourner en rond un sourire aux lèvres.

_ My Lord vous savez vous êtes le compagnon de mon fils, donc vous serez à la hauteur et il continuera à vous aimer.

_ Tu es sure Séverus ?

_ Oui My Lord ! On peut y aller ? Parce que normalement c'est vous qui devez attendre pas Harry ! , ajouta t'il espiègle.

_ Te moquerais tu Séverus ?

_ Pas le moins du monde mais on nous attend quand même.

Séverus tendit son bras à son futur beau-fils, ils arrivèrent au milieux de la salle du trône, où les attendait Luna, elle sourit en voyant Tom, il était tout de noir vêtu, une robe de sorcier couleur ténèbres brodé d'argent. Un coup de gong retentit, les portes de la salle s'ouvrirent laissant apparaître Harry habillé d'une chemise et d'un pantalon blanc avec une robe de sorcier de la même couleur et brodé, comme celle de Tom, de fils d'argent. Luna prit la parole lorsqu'il fut près de sa moitié.

_ Nous sommes ici pour unir deux compagnons, tendez vos mains je vous prie.

Les mariés tendirent leurs mains alors que les témoins s'approchaient, Lucius pour Tom et Ridgel pour Harry. Luna mena d'une main de maitre la cérémonie ( je m'excuse je ne suis pas une pro des cérémonies donc je la passerais pour éviter une horreur ). Durant le bal Tom ne lâcha pas son compagnon d'une semelle c'est limite s'il ne grognait sur ceux qui osaient s'approchaient.

_ Tom tu sais que je suis marié avec toi pour le meilleur comme pour le pire, et que je n'ai pas l'intention de te remplacer avec qui que se soit.

_ Je sais merci amour !

_ Tu sais que maintenant on peut s'éclipser ?

_ C'est ce que je me demandais justement.

Harry et Tom sortirent de la salle sous le regard remplit de tendresse de Luna et son mari. Le jeunes mariés pénétrèrent dans la chambre du plus jeune, celui ci fut plaqué sur le lit par son compagnon qui commença à attaquer le cou de son amant. Les vêtements d'Harry disparurent dans une jouissante lenteur remplit de baisers, suçons et autres douceurs préliminaire et toutes aussi plaisantes les unes que les autres. Le petit brun était au bord de la jouissance lorsque Tom prit sa virilité en bouche le faisant pousser un cri de pure plaisir.

_ Oh Tom ! Plus !

_ À tes ordres amour.

Tom lu offrit sa première et l'une de ses plus belles fellation le menant jusqu'à la jouissance avalant le tout avant de remonter vers le visage de son amant pour l'embrasser.

_ Tom en moi mon amour s'il te plait !

_ Oh mais il me plait mon ange, crois moi il me plait !

Tom prépara son amour avant de lubrifier son sexe et pénétrer Harry lui arrachant un cris de douleur, qui se termina en cris de plaisir lorsque Tom toucha accidentellement la prostate du plus jeune.

_ Tom en...encore ! ,haleta Harry.

_ Mais bien sur mon cœur. Tu es si ssssssserré , cccccccc'est un déliccccccccccce.

L'emploie du Fourchelangue excita encore plus le couple qui atteint ensemble la jouissance. Avant de sombrer tendrement enlacé dans les bras de Morphée.

_**Épilogue**_ **( fait en même temps car il est court )**

Le lendemain ils furent accueillis par le couple royale qui abordait un sourire royal.

_Comment allez vous ? ,demanda Luna

_ Ma foi bien ma reine.

Luna les embrassa sur les joues, Tom grimaça un peu mais il devra s'y faire.

_ Félicitation et longue vie à votre couple comme Séverus et moi ! Bon voyage ! ,ajouta t'elle espiègle.

Les gars la regardèrent surpris avant de se retrouver sur une plage en plein milieux des tropiques.

_ J'avais un doute mais là je dis : « j'adore tes parents » ! ,fis Tom.

_ Moi aussi je les adore !

Le temps passa leur vie était comblé, Tom à la tête des sorciers d'Angleterre et Harry à celle des vampires lorsque Luna lui céda le trône. Je peux vous certifier qu'avec leur nature ils vécurent heureux et eurent plusieurs enfants (aussi vampire qu'eux ^^).

Bonne année !

Je m'excuse d'avance si vous trouvez ça rapide mais sur la fin j'ai un peu manqué d'inspiration !

J'ai un autre Tom Harry sur le feu sauf que cette foi c'est d'abord sur le papier ensuite sur l'ordi !

Étant en étude loin de chez moi et ayant 7 heures de train j'essayerais de poster le prologue demain soir !

Bien à vous et encore une bonne et heureuse année à tous !

Fenice ( pour ceux qui s'intéressent à l'italien c'est Phénix et ça se prononce Fénitché )


End file.
